The invention relates to a composite yarn, intermediate fabric product and method of producing a metallic fabric. In general, the composite yarn is made to be partially soluble, so that the soluble part can be removed by dissolving after an intermediate fabric product is formed to leave a non-soluble use fabric, which may then be subjected to further processing.
In the particular application disclosed herein by way of example, a two-component yarn is knitted into a glove, the soluble component removed by dissolution to leave a non-water-soluble use fabric glove, and the glove is then coated with a latex material. Such a glove is useful in the food industry where latex gloves are used by food processing workers. Occasionally pieces of latex are broken or cut off of the glove and become mixed with the food being processed. The presence of the metallic wire permits the latex to be located by use of x-ray examination or other metal detection devices so that the latex can be removed or the batch of contaminated food disposed of.